


strapped in

by FireLorde



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, Drabble I wrote at like 2am, F/M, Hope is a helluva top, Maybe I’ll write a full fic about these two, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, van dang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: A quick scotthope drabble.





	strapped in

**Author's Note:**

> it’s porn, Linda.

“ _Hhhgh_.”

  
Scott’s face presses into the soft, downy pillows arranged so chaotically on his bed, while gripping a bedsheet with all his might.

  
“Work with me, here, Scott, you’ve gotta relax a bit.”

  
_God_ , Hope’s hands on his back feel so nice. They trace over his spine, his shoulder blades, and feel up his ass and his thighs, and he groans into the pillows when she slaps his ass unannounced. That doesn’t help his tension– what can you do when there’s something _inside_ you?

  
“Come on, baby, relax. Breathe. Don’t think about it too much.”

  
With Hope’s practically magic touch on the small of his back, Scott feels himself succumb to how much he’s being stretched. And _oh_ , he can’t wait for Hope to fuck him. Scott wasn’t ever the most proficient at sex until he’d figured out exactly where he stood– er, laid. He was a bottom through and through, and thank god Hope was a power top. It was a match made in goddamn heaven.

  
“Take it for me, Scott. You can do it, come on. Just a little bit more.”

  
He’s biting the pillow now, feeling his knees buckle under his legs, which are currently turning to jelly, knuckles white as he feels all of that fucking toy inside him. Some _toy_ , he mentally remarks, toys are supposed to be _fun_ , and it’s not fun to have something go in the out door.

  
That mentality quickly changes, as Scott’s voice seemingly pitches up three octaves, and he bucks his hips into the sheets under him, some wonderful new part of him being struck for the first time.

  
“Got it,” he hears Hope say, and he’s halfway to begging by now. Wait, no. Screw halfway. He’s there, and what’s more, he’s over the line.

  
“There you go. Good. You’re being so good. Tell me when to move, alright?”

  
_She’s already all the way in?_

  
God is testing Scott Lang, because he feels a hand that definitely isn’t his reach around and stroke his cock, nice and slow, all the while the slightly–shifting feeling of that huge object inside him makes him want to explode.

  
_Is this overstimulation?_

  
“Depends on what you’re feeling. You like a lot at once, Scott? Because I can give all of it to you.”

  
Scott can’t believe he actually said that, number one, and can’t believe _Hope_ said _that_ , number two. Slowly, he nods into the pillow, and feels Hope press a kiss to the part of his back just below his shoulder blades.

  
“Move, and fuck me like you mean it,” he says, letting a newer, more exploratory version of himself take the reins.

  
Maybe it was too soon, because Scott’s practically howling into the pillow, every thrust from Hope giving him exactly what he’s been missing. He wants to look back at her– hair down and loose around her eyes, hickeys dotting her neck and chest and stomach, leather straps around her waist hugging her skin so nicely. She’s _too perfect_.

  
“Too perfect,” Hope repeats.

  
_Fuck_ , Scott thinks, _I said that out loud, too_.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is liferuiner63. please request stuff, i need to write more!!!


End file.
